She Wolf
by Reya Wild
Summary: She had enough. It was time to show the world just how amazing she was. If life wasn't going to give her a happy ending then she was going to make one. Fate and the whole world be damned! A story in which Leah Clearwater fights for what she deserves.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or anything pertaining to it.

**Author's Note: **I'm not quite sure how I feel about this. The end didn't quite come out as I planned. I know I probably shouldn't, but I want to turn this into a chaptered story. After watching New Moon yesterday, it reignited my Leah love as well as my Blackwater love. I want Leah to get the happily ever after that she never got in the books, but I also want her to really come into her own as a woman. There a few things I already have planned for her, but I would also love to know what you guys would like to see. This will eventually be a Blackwater story, but my main focus is on Leah growing as a character and dealing with day to day life. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

She deserved better.

There was nothing in this life that she had done that was so wrong for her to merit the lot she was given. Some days, when the cup was half empty (those days seem to come more often than she'd like to admit), she felt like it was all her heartbreaks came one after another without allowing any time to grieve for each hurt. If she tried hard enough, she could trace her downfall to the arrival of Isabella Swan into Forks and consequently, La Push. Sometimes, she wondered if her life would turn out any differently if Bella had never moved in with her father then she would scoff. Things always turned out perfectly for Bella. Even if she hadn't moved to Forks, fate would still somehow bring her and her precious bloodsucker together.

She was bitter.

She would be the last person to deny that. There were so many things to be bitter about. No matter how she tried to pin her problems on Bella, the main problem laid in her apparent lycanthropy or shapeshifting rather. Because of what she was, her father died. Because of the wolf gene being activated, she lost both her first love and her cousin to each other. Because she was the only wolf in history, she lost her life right as a woman to bear children. All these things because of what she had become. All these things were taken from her when she hadn't even asked for this responsibility in the first place. Yes, she was bitter, but there was just so much to be bitter about.

She was trapped.

For so long, she was static. She lingered in the crack between the past and moving forward. She played her role of the scorned lover beautifully. She embraced it wholeheartedly when the pain of tragedy was all she could felt. The only thing that kept her above water was her caustic humor and sharp tongue that never hesitated to give someone a lashing whether deserved it or not. She was well-aware of what the pack thought of her, both hers and Sam's. It wasn't difficult. She had been in all their minds at one point or another. It wasn't just the other wolves. It was everyone else. She could easily see what they thought of her. It reflected back to her in their eyes. While there was still pity there, it had grown short. It had been years since her emergence as a wolf. They had grown weary of her hostility and sullenness. They wanted her to move forward to make lives easier for everyone.

She had grown used to feeling sorry for herself and being the bitter one while everyone forged forward in their lives. Her mother had moved on from her father's death into the arms of his best friend. Her brother was as optimistic as always, content with the new pack that Jacob had created along with their other pack mates Quil and Embry. Her alpha had found his place as the pet dog among the Cullens, tending to the half-breed's every need. She was the only one who remained frozen in time. She had gotten so used to being angry that even after she stopped hurting, she didn't know what else to be.

The pain would never really go away.

Even if she had gotten over Sam slowly but surely, it was still painful to see him and Emily together. It wasn't that she still pined for him. It was the fact that they were living the life she had wanted, the life that she was meant to have in another world. It tore at her insides to see Sam protectively hold her cousin while she affectionately rubbed the gentle swell of her belly. She stood alone with her own hand over her flat, fit abdomen that would never know the distention of pregnancy.

It wasn't that she resented her mother for finding new love with Charlie Swan. He was a fairly decent man who had always been a good friend to her father. She was happy to see that her mother no longer wept at night when she thought no one could hear. She would never hold her mother's happiness against her. It was just the stark reminder at the loss of her father at those family dinners she would forced on her and Seth for the four of them. Charlie stood out among their russet complexion. He would never be Harry. They all knew that. Seth and Sue were pleased to have him their lives, helping to fill the gaping hole Harry had left in their family unit. The only difference was that she would always wish it was her father sitting at the head of the table even if it was a fruitless wish.

There was really only one thing left to do in the aftermath of disaster. After an adversity has ripped you apart piece by piece until you are no longer recognizable, there is only one thing left do really, so she did it. She took those fragments of herself and put them back together. She would never really be who she was before, but like a phoenix she would rise from her ashes anew.

She deserved better.

She knew this. She deserved that happy ending that she so envied Bella Cullen for. There would be no more time licking her wounds. The pain was a part of who she was just as being a werewolf was. It was time to stop yearning for all the good in life and crying when it didn't happen. She was a take charge kind of girl. She was going to take life by the reigns and make things happen. That old adage 'good things come to those who wait'? That was a load of bull, in her opinion. She had done that and look what good it had done her. No, it was time for this she-wolf to come into her own and make the world bow down at her feet. All this pity and snide remarks just wouldn't do. She was better than that. She _deserved _better than that. All she had to do was make the rest of the world see it as well. That would be simple enough. She did have a way of making seeing her point even if it wasn't in the most pleasant of ways.

Leah turned slightly from her spot on the cliff. The water crashed a frothy white against the rock below. Her face turned to the warming rays of light from the rising sunlight. She felt different. Not quite as heavy as she did before. It was a common thing for her to come to the cliff after her nightly patrol and think. She was in her human form to avoid any unwanted or shared thoughts from her pack brothers. She had begun doing this since after she joined Jacob's pack. Nothing truly significant had happened tonight. Something in her simply felt lighter after her night spent immersed in her own reverie. She was tired of the way things were. Being logical, she knew that the only way to remedy this was to change it and who better for the job than herself? Her full lips curved into a slight, almost wolfish smile as plans began formulating in her head. Anticipation and for the first time in awhile, excitement filled her being. No one would know what hit them.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter One: The First Step  
**

Every girl knows that the very first step in re-imaging yourself was making over your outside appearance first. Most of the time, they did it in hopes that their inside would eventually match the shiny new outside. In Leah's case, she wanted the outside to match her inside. She felt changed, and the first way to show it was to change the way she looked. After becoming a wolf, she became somewhat lax with her appearance. She had to cut her long, glossy dark hair that she had been so fond of in order to keep her wolf fur neat and out of the way. Since she ruined her clothes on a daily basis, she took to wearing simple stuff. Cut-offs, tank tops, going barefoot, that was the way things were now. Life was just easier that way. It was one of her greatest pride. Being a wolf had stripped her practically of everything that made her feminine. It was time to remedy that.

She contemplated how to go about this. Raking a hand through her short, choppy hair, she knew getting a proper hair cut was in order along with a new wardrobe. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a pair of high heels. Her lips formed a grin as she thought of a sexy pair of black stilettos that would make her already long legs look miles high. Leah knew the solution, but lacked the funds. Since she spent so much time doing her wolfy duties, she didn't have the time to go to school much less hold down a job. Most of her time was spent sleeping, eating, patrolling and keeping Jacob and the pack in line. Leah rolled her eyes at the last one. If it weren't for her, she was damn sure that the boys would get next to nothing done. She had to crack the whip to keep their focus.

Breezing into the kitchen, she grabbed a pear from the fruit bowl and took a juicy bite. Leah leant against the counter as she contemplated possible means to get what she wanted. She was unaware of her brother sitting at the table, openly gawking at her. After a few moments of this, she finally realized she had an audience and arched a brow.

"Gross. Don't you have any manners at all?" she said with a wrinkle of her nose, "I can see your half masticated cornflakes from here and trust me, it's a scary sight. Not as scary as your bedhead, but close."

Seth promptly closed his mouth to finish chewing and swallowed before he replied slowly. "You do know it's only ten o' clock right?"

Leah looked to the clock hanging on the wall, brows furrowed at such a strange question.

"Yeah? What's your point, squirt?"

"You're never up before noon and yet here you are. You can't just change routine, Lee, it confuses me. I don't like change!" Seth pseudo-whined as he spooned more cereal into his mouth, knowing that his whining would annoy her. His sister had come out guns a-blazing this morning with her sharp wit and he was going to pay her back in kind.

"Oh, please. You should be grateful that I'm gracing you with my presence at all. You're not worthy especially if you're going to look like a bum."

"I'm a cute bum." His words came out muffled and garbled around the cereal.

"Ugh. Seriously, it's like you were raised by a pack of wolves," Leah paused as she considered her words before breaking out into snickers. She hadn't intended the pun, but found herself a little pleased with her wit. Seth, on the other hand, didn't share the same sentiment.

"Hardy-har-har," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. Curiosity filled him as he remembered the focus expression his sister had when she first came in. "You had your thinking face on. It's never good when you have thinking face on. It usually means I need to run for the hills while you rip someone or multiple someones a new one."

It was Leah's turn to roll her eyes, but for once held her tongue. If she indulged him again, she would be there all morning exchanging barbs and she would never get anything done. "I need a makeover, but I'm broke," she declared, cutting to the chase.

Seth raised a curious brow. He certainly hadn't expected _that _kind of response. He thoughtfully stirred his spoon in the bowl, moving his cereal around as he contemplated. Leah had continued on with her point. Once she went off on something, it was difficult to get her to stop sometimes. He already figured out a solution for her problem, but knew right away that his sister wouldn't agree to it in a thousand years.

"I mean, I could pick up a waitressing job, but who knows how long it would it take to save up for the kind of makeover I want because I'm talking about a complete overhaul here," she went on as she finished her pear.

"You could go to Alice," Seth offered, mostly in an attempt to shut her up. He didn't really care for her makeover plans, but he wouldn't say that. He'd probably get into a tussle with her over it, and honestly, he just wanted to finish his breakfast in peace.

"Alice?" There was a blank look on Leah's face.

With a roll of his eyes, her brother shoveled more cereal into his mouth. There was actually more than he could fit in there, but he figured it was all going to end up there eventually. Why delay the inevitable? "Alice Cullen. She's the vamp that can see the future. She likes that kind of stuff and I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to take you in as a project."

She stared at him with a mixture of disgust and irritation. To be honest, the idea had flitted in her mind briefly, but the idea of having to ask the bloodsuckers for help left a bitter taste in her mouth. Leah scowled at him, crossing her arms over chest. "Over my dead body."

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers. I'm just saying," Seth raised his hands before him in surrender. "If you want your stupid makeover so bad then you wouldn't care how you got it."

Leah stood there, eyes narrowed at her brother, as she contemplated his words. It had been a few years since the anti-climatic battle with Volturi. Peace had relatively settled over their little slice of Washington. The Cullen family continued to live in their lavish home out in the woods while Jacob's pack still remained close to them because of his imprint. Both packs carried n with their patrols in the case that any other vampire stepped foot on their land. So far, things had been quiet. She hated to admit it, but her brother had a point. That burned almost as bad as having to ask a vampire for assistance. She prided herself over being the strong beta, and she absolutely hated when she was wrong. Letting loose a long insufferable sigh, she knew what she had to do. In the end, it would all be for the better.

Leah turned for the door. Seth smirked, knowing his sister all too well. "Tell them I said hi!" he chirped at her back.

"I'm not your messenger. Go tell them yourself," she snapped, tossing the remnants of her pear over shoulder so that it caught him on his head.

"Jeez, Leah, take a joke!" he called to her, scowling slightly as he heard her laughter filtering back to him.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she wasn't going to go the full nine yards. She stood some feet away from the Cullen house as she still debated her idea. Leah wanted a new look and she wanted it now. This was the only solution as Seth had so kindly pointed out. Agitated, she paced back and forth. It was such an easy answer, but such a damn jagged pill to swallow. While being wrong was pretty high up on her list of pet peeves, asking for her help nearly took the cake.

It was cool spring, but summer was nearly beginning to make its presence. Well, as best as it could in Forks. She wore only a pair of worn cut off jeans that had long began to show the wear and tear of her constant phasing along with a simple black tank top. That was one of the many reasons she wanted this so badly. If she was going to be new Leah, she needed to show it on the outside too. She craved the days where she wore cute tops and a great pair of form fitting jeans that showed off her assets. The first step was always the hardest and Leah was still trying to find the willpower to take it when Edward opened the front door.

"Alice is in her room," he offered her in attempt to be helpful. Edward found the female wolf to be prickly. Her thoughts around his family were always difficult for him to bear since most of her thoughts were unkind especially towards his wife. He tried to take in stride, remembering how loyal she was to Jacob and her pack as well as the welts she bore from the past.

Caught by surprised, she wrinkled her nose at the sudden direct onslaught of sickly sweet vampire stench. She instantly brought her claws out, not liking the fact that he had been rifling through her thoughts.

"It's difficult to block you out when you're thinking so loudly," he countered calmly, holding the door open for her, "You're quite the projector."

Leah glowered at him, rooted at her spot outside.

"Well? Aren't you going to come in?"

She remained silent. They stared each other down for a few long moments. She felt even more unwilling to go in now that she was actually being invited in. Leah was a complicated person, and even she knew that. After a few minutes, she finally acquiesced and took the first step. Thankfully, the steps after were a little easier. Edward nodded his head at her as she entered the house.

"Y'know, we should probably just install a doggy door. Make it easier for puppies to get in and out," Emmett, the big, burly vampire, laughed from his spot on the couch. The television was on, blaring a sports game. From what Leah could make it out, it sounded like baseball. She was more of a football fan, but the season would take a few months to begin again. She threw him her best withering glare for his comment, but he only grinned widely at her and even went so far to wriggle his eyebrows suggestively at her. "We could even get some comfy doggy beds for when they spend the night Except for you, Lady Wolf, you can sleep at the foot of my bed."

"Emmett," Edward said warningly, but was cut off by Leah.

"Ugh, the smell of you fairies alone makes me want to vomit," she shot back with a snarl. She was displeased that Emmett only let out a loud, booming laugh, apparently enjoying their bantering. The beautiful blonde vampire glided haughtily into the room like some kind of princess.

"That's because she think she is," Edward muttered although in a light-hearted manner. Leah threw him a dark look for reading he mind again.

"Who's Emmett flirting with now?" Rosalie said in a bored tone, reaching out to give her a mate a rough flick to his ears. He batted her hand away with a laugh and scooted a little further on the couch to make room for her.

"If that's your idea of flirting, Big Bertha, then you need to come up with some new tricks. I'm surprised you managed to land Blondie with those kind of lines," Leah said pointedly to Emmett who stood up to defend his manly charms. Rosalie, on the other hand, allowed a slight smile creep upon her usually frosty features. Out of all the vampires, Leah found herself taking somewhat of a liking to the blonde. They shared so much in common especially with the whole lack of fertility deal, but most of all, Leah felt like Rosalie understood her better than most. They were both considered bitches by the people around them for their acerbic humor and scathing words.

She took in the blonde's attire, taking note of how well-groomed and fashionable she kept herself. Leah could really care less about following fashion or brand names. As long as it looked amazing on her then she was satisfied. She was on this train of thought when genius struck her.

"Blondie!" she said suddenly, catching the three vampires by surprise. The vampire in question turned to her with a curious look, raising a perfectly arched brow.

"Can I help you, Rex?" Rosalie asked. She didn't expect that her question would actually lead to honest help. She knew that Leah, like herself, was bullheaded and stubborn.

"Can I talk to you? Alone," Leah look at the two men in the room who suddenly had their interest piqued at the turn of events. Rosalie took her request into consideration. She looked to Edward with a questioning look who only shrugged his shoulders in reply. Finally, she languidly moved from her perch next to Emmett and motioned for the wolf to follow her up to her room.

"Stay here and watch the game, Em," she said without bothering to turn around, knowing that he was already on his feet with an eager expression to see what was going to happen.

"Oh, c'mon, Rose. Two hot girls going into the bedroom? That could only mean one thing. One hot, sexy thing," he pleaded with his best puppy dog expression. Leah snorted at him and wondered if sex or anything pertaining to it was all he thought about.

"Just about," Edward answered for her as she followed Rosalie up the stairs, "Alice would still be a better choice."

"Stop doing that!" she snapped at him from the top of the stairs, knowing his vampire hearing would catch it.

Rosalie led the way into the room she shared with Emmett. She left the door slightly open after Leah came in after her. Once they were both in, they stood staring at each other awkwardly. They rarely ever spent moments alone. Leah ran a frustrated hang through her hair, unsure where to begin.

"Well?" Rosalie said expectantly while she crossed her arms over chest. It was a move Leah did frequently herself. It was a defensive move to keep their guard up. They were so alike sometimes that it wasn't even funny.

"Look, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't my last resort and I really, really need this like you wouldn't believe," Leah began. The words tumbled out of her like a terrible word vomit. She didn't know where to begin, so the words just took on a life of their own. They came out in a nonsensical mess that even Leah wasn't making much sense to herself.

"Just cut to the chase, dog."

"I need your help."

Rosalie gaped at the wolf in shock. Those were the last words she expected to hear. Leah caught sight of her expression and rolled her eyes. "I've been getting that look a lot."

"What makes you think I would help you even if I could?"

"Because we share a passion for disliking Bella Cullen and the world in general," Leah answered easily, "And you can help me. As shallow as this is going to sound, I need a makeover. I'm tired of the way things are. I've been stuck in a rut all this time and I'm done with it. I feel different inside, but I want to make it physical. Like I'm cementing this change in me. I don't care if you don't like me or if you have better things to do, but I just really need this."

"I'll help you."

Leah stopped mid-ramble and gave Rosalie her own look of surprise. "You will?"

"If it will shut you up then, yes," she said gruffly, but her eyes betrayed a softening towards the other woman. She could understand where Leah was coming from. Besides, she was the only wolf she could put up with. She had a rocky relationship with Jacob which had only grown even more unstable after he imprinted on her niece.

"Did I hear something about a makeover?" A soft, tinkling voice chimed in from the doorway. Alice stood there with a bright smile from where she stood, and offered the two a little wave of her fingers. Leah bristled at the interruption. Although Alice had been nothing but nice to her, she couldn't stand the petite vampire's constant cheeriness and optimism. She held so much brightness in her whereas Leah felt herself stuck in darkness half the time.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Leah snapped unkindly.

"I'm really sorry, but with vampire hearing and all, it make things kind of hard especially if I'm just passing by," Alice said apologetically, coming into the room as she stepped away from the door. "So makeover? I love makeovers!"

"She loves makeovers," Rosalie repeatedly dryly. Leah looked between the two from Rosalie's amused expression to Alice's hopeful one.

"Look. . . Alice," Leah started. It was difficult using their names when she referred to them by simple (if not derogatory) nicknames in her head. "I kind of only asked Blondie –Rosalie here. It's more of a two person thing."

"That's ridiculous. You're going to need at least two people to help make you over. One to come up with an idea and the other to confirm and approve that it's right for you. Using only one person would be like going in blind," she argued sweetly, placing her hands on her hips. Leah couldn't help but be reminded of an angry Tinkerbell.

"Well, I think I trust her enough for it," she replied carefully. She didn't want to outwardly insult Alice, knowing that she and Rosalie were sisters. Rosalie was already kind enough to agree to help her. She didn't want to ruin that truce. She had to keep her temper in check despite Alice's solid attempts to push her over the edge. The blonde scoffed at Leah's words of 'trusting her', but the amused expression never left her features.

"Nonsense! You'll see. We can start with your hair first. Let me just go grab some style magazines from my room. This is going to be so much fun!" Alice was a burst of bubbly energy as she clapped her hands excitedly. Before Leah could say anything else, she had already danced off to retrieve said magazines. Now Leah was fully annoyed. It was one thing to offer her help or even go to the vampires for it, but it was a completely other thing for the unwanted help to be forced upon her. She didn't like the way she was so easily dismissed and spoken to like a child. The sharp words were already forming on her tongue as she began to follow the pixie out, but an icy hand gripped her shoulder.

"You should let her help," Rosalie suggested, but it felt more like a command.

Leah whirled around in her anger to face the other woman. "Why? I asked _you _for help. One leech taking care of me is more than enough. I don't need two of you plotting my demise."

Like Leah, Rosalie kept her own temper reigned in. "Remember, you asked for help. It's in Alice's nature to help out others especially when it comes to fashion and style."

"Yeah, but see, I don't really give a flying fuck what Alice wants. This is about what I want," she growled back.

Rosalie stared at Leah for a few seconds. Leah was furious, quivering in her irritation. Finally, she said softly, "Alice can't have children either."

Leah took a step back as if she had been forcibly slapped. She knew that vampires couldn't bear children like she did, but it never really occurred to her that Alice couldn't either.

"She's not like us, Leah," she continued patiently, but with a pained expression, "She doesn't flaunt her bitterness to the world. She understands the lot she was given and deals with it."

"I didn't realize she wanted kids," Leah said quietly, confusedly.

"Of course she does. After living for long, it's only natural for a woman to want to experience a new life growing inside of them, but Alice isn't the kind of person to dwell on what she can't change. Instead, she focuses on other things. For Alice, doting upon others and dressing them up is her way of dealing with it. It's like she's given the chance to dress up the little girls or boys she never had. That's why she takes so much pleasure in it."

Leah sighed, deflated of her anger. She couldn't fight with that kind of reasoning. The more she thought about it, the more she understood where the little vampire woman was coming from.

"So please, just let her help. It'll be a favor to me. That way, we'll be square," Rosalie said forming a three-sided, unfinished square with her fingers. She didn't even have to ask. Leah had already complied with letting Alice join their little group. How could she not?

"But no Bella," Leah adamantly demanded.

Rosalie chuckled and nodded her head in easy agreement. "I wouldn't even dream of it, Lassie."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry if anyone is out of character. I've never written in the Twilight fandom before, but my muses just wouldn't go away. Not much action happening in this chapter. I wanted to get the Cullens thrown in the mix. I know it's cliche for Leah to get a makeover and have Alice and Rosalie help. I just felt like she needed this. I also wanted to give reasoning to Alice's madness to dressing people up. People make her come off as someone who's fashion crazed and only thinks about apperances. I really wanted to give her some substance. I think that a lot of people forget that Alice can't bear kids either. No Jacob yet, but he'll make an appearance soon enough. Possibly in the next one, but no promises. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I'm trying to decide what the second move will be on Leah's part. Thank you for your kind reviews. They really get me through the writing process and definitely help churn out the chapters faster. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
